iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke
Zeke was a saber-toothed tiger that formed a pack led by one male named Soto. He is one of the secondary antagonists in Ice Age. Biography A member of a saber pack dedicated to hunting down one particular tribe of humans, Zeke was a loudmouthed saber that relished hunting and killing other creatures. Attack at Dawn Zeke was among the few in his pack that had survived an attack by a human tribe, and, along with two others in his pack, Lenny and Oscar, was upset by Soto's decision to attack the humans instead of move south, where they could take their pick from hundreds of animals to prey on. The pack's lieutenant, a male saber named Diego, stepped up to announce that they would attack the humans at dawn, which irritated Zeke all the more, and prompted Oscar to question why they should take orders from Diego and not Soto himself. With that, Soto, having stepped in at that moment, answered by stating that Diego was the only one Soto trusted, deeming the others in his pack unfit to lead in his stead. Zeke hastily stated that he understood wholly Soto's reasons for attacking, jabbering on until Soto stopped him with a slap to the back of the head before moving on, stating that Diego would be giving them all their orders at dawn. After the pack attacked a human settle as revenge for killing half their number, Diego went after the baby of the human who did it. When Zeke and Oscar went to find Diego, he pounced on Zeke, who then informed them that he would be bringing a Mammoth along. While the pack waited for Diego, Zeke talked at length on how he would eat the mammoth, annoying Lenny. When their quarry came within sight, Diego (who had a change of heart by then) goaded Zeke into attacking Sid before Soto gave the word. Zeke cornered Sid and the baby, but ended up with his front end stuck in a small crevice. He either presumably died from starvation while trapped in the crevice, or he escaped and most likely got lost on the way to find his pack. Personality and Traits An overactive saber-toothed tiger, Zeke was loud and hyper compared to the others in his pack, shown with an extreme intent to maul other animals and eat them. Zeke was a fast-talking cat that was not above making snide remarks, notably about Diego, whose leadership Zeke questioned, considering Soto to be the pack's true leader. Grayish-brown in hue, Zeke was notably smaller than the others in his pack and was constantly moving about with suppressed energy. Like all sabers, Zeke was four-legged, with retractable clawed paws, a short tail, somewhat larger ears than most of his kind, a short mane running down his neck and two long canine teeth. With his green eyes, Zeke could see well in the dark, and his other senses, from sight to hearing and smell, were all acute. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age'' **''Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' Behind the Scenes Zeke was voiced by actor Jack Black. Zeke seemed to be a Smilodon gracilis rather than a Smilodon fatalis, unlike Soto, Diego and Oscar, because of his lower size and of his longer ears and saber-teeth. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Saber-tooth_tigers Category:Ice Age